The Trident in Helheim
by KaletheBlind
Summary: It has been over thirty years since the course of the Heroes of Olympus, and Percy and Jason have long since aged and had children of their own. But a new evil is rising, one that the Olympians cannot defeat, even with the Romans help. The end of the world is coming, and now there are two different types of gods that must save the Earth from Ragnarok. Norse/Greek gods crossover


_A/N I do not own any Greek Gods or Goddess nore do I own any Norse gods or goddess. I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympian series, or any of the characters and ideas in the series._

**Prologue**

A blistering wind pierced the cold winter air, striking a chill that was all too familiar to those that lived in the isolated parts of Northern Canada. The howling of a pack of wolves could just barely be

_heard in the distance; it was time for the hunt._

There was nothing but pure darkness; no moon light shown through the falling snow. However there was a small light coming from inside a small cave, half buried under the compacted snow. Inside the blistering cold cave, sat what appeared to be a man in his early thirties; being of average build and an above average height. He wore a black coat with silvery white skulls embroidered into the cloth that seemed to be moving in an eerily hypnotic rhythm. His blackened hood covered his entire face, hiding the visage deep in its darkened depths. As the fire light shown upon him, there was nothing but shadows surrounding him, obscuring even the tiniest of features from the natural eye.

_Another figure was sat close to the shadowy man. This creature was much larger than the dark cloaked man. This monster, seemingly humanoid was rather massive, taking up much of the area within the cave. The creature wore a simple leather loin cloth and vest that was not normal for this time of year. To its side, lay an extremely large and deadly cudgel the size of a stone pillar. The creature had a blue tint to its skin, and breathed out frost like a normal person breathes air, dimming any fire that the creature would stumble upon._

"Where is she? It's nearly morn and she has yet to arrive!" said the shadowy man in a harsh tone. "Are you even sure that she'll be here giant?"

"Of course I am sure child of time," the giant said, its deep voice causing a slight tremor to shake the foundation of the cave. "She has been planning this for a very, very long time."

The man shifted uneasily. "If she has then why is she taking so long? I can only imagine what would happen if Ze..."

The giant laughed, causing the very ground to quake even more. "Hades, Lord of Souls, I wouldn't think you would be terrified of your own

_brother, 'tis rather pathetic." Thought the giant, "After all, he's only your younger brother."_

Suddenly, the shadows in the cave began to grow darker, and cracks began to form throughout. Hades suddenly jumped to his feet, anger filling him. "How dare you call the Lord of the Dead pathetic you frozen left over piece of Earthen scum. You're in no position to talk Thrym! You were tricked by Thor and nearly wedded him."

Thrym slammed his fists to the ground, causing pieces of rock to break off from the cave ceiling. "You'll not speak of the mighty Thrym, King of the Frost Giants in vain you lapdog!" He roared, picking up his cudgel.

Hades seeing this was quickly getting out of hand drew forth his blackened blade. "If it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you shall have giant!"

Just at the moment the two Gods were about to clash, a commanding voice shouted through the cave. "Enough! If Odin and Zeus were to hear of this meeting we'd be damned to the depths of outer darkness." The voice became even more sinister. "And pray to Forseti for a swift judgment."

_There was no denying the consequences as both Hades and Thrym reluctantly put down their weapons, Hades grinning ever so slightly. "At long last, if it isn't the legendary Sigyn, Wife of the Trickster. I must ask, how's your husband doing?"_

The women who finally appeared in the entrance of the cave, the one that Hades identified as Sigyn, walked into the middle of the cave, coming to stand directly in front of Hades. She was not tall by any standard, yet her commanding presence was intimidating none the less, enough so to cause even the great God of the Underworld to take a step back.

With a slight smirk, knowing that Hades was just trying to get a rise out of her, Sigyn replied, "He's doing just about as good as someone being imprisoned can get. But I'm sure you know all about that my dear Hades."

Hades scowled, appalled that a female God would be so disrespectful, but before he had the chance to retaliate Sigyn continued.

"_But he won't have to suffer much longer. I assume you both know why I summoned you?"_

Thrym and Hades both nodded.

Seeing both God's in agreement, she continued. "Good, then I can spare that detail, but time is running short. Ragnarok is coming, I'm sure all of you can sense it. And the only way we can make sure

_that this end of the world will happen is to defeat those that have captured my husband." She turned to Hades "And bring back those Titans of yours. With our army of Giants, Titans, and many other followers, this shouldn't be too difficult."_

"What about those Greek half-lings?" asked Thrym, spitting on the floor in disgust just speaking their names.

Hades smiled slightly, which could barely be made out from under his hood. "That shouldn't be a problem. The Percy boy is long gone. There are no new promising nephews or nieces of mine that could even stand a chance against us." Hades paused as concerned thought popped into his head. "But what about those from the Brotherhood of Aesir?"

Thrym almost laughed, "You worry that the will be as dangerous as those half-lings of yours?Do not worry puny Greek God.

_They will be taken care of. We've many allies that would like to suck the life of these novices."_

Hades smirked. "Good, good. And how are

_how are Loki's bastard children doing?" Hades asked to Sigyn turning to face her._

"Fenrir the Swallower of Gods and

_Jormungand the Mighty Serpent that has fought and almost bested the mighty War god Thor. are eager to break free and take their revenge. Hel, the Mistress of Helhiem; The Norse version of the Underworld. She seemed overly eager to assist you lord Hades. Matter of fact, they are dispatching their own broods as we speak to begin wreaking havoc upon the Brotherhood." Sigyn crossing her arms, proud of her self-imposed initiative._

"Then may the nine realms be ours!" Shouted the mighty Frost King, causing the fire to freeze over,

_pounding his meaty fist across his chest. "The Alfather will soon be swallowed!"_

Not wanting to be outdone by a lesser God, Hades added, "My forces will ensure that chaos consumes the world. And that those of Asgard do not win this fight."

_"We shall finally be in control of this wretched Universe! My beloved Loki shall no longer be bonded!" Sigyn replied knowing that she will soon be reunited with her husband. "The world shall finally bathe in darkness!"_

The distant barking of a pack of dogs was heard again, this time a lot closer to the cave. It was a sign that Skadi, Norse goddess of the Hunt was catching on that something was wrong.

A look of worried dread swept of Sigyn frail face. "Those were Skadi's hunting dogs. If she was to discover this meeting here, she would surely alert Thor and the other Gods."

Knowing that there meeting was coming to an end; the unlikely party of three exited the cave, and stood in the darkness.

"I'll make sure we stay in touch Norsemen," Hades said, and then in a sarcastic tone, "I must say it has been just such a pleasure doing business with you. I'll keep in touch." Within a blink of an eye, he vanished.

Thrym turned to Sigyn, an uneasy tone in his voice. "I don't trust that one; he carries the stench of just as much mischief as Loki. Can he even be trusted?"

Sigyn laughed. "Oh my dear Thrym of course he can be trusted. After all, he has no choice. He has always been power hungry, as the legends say, and the odds are too much in his favor for him to pass up such an opportunity."

"If you say so," Thrym replied "But I'll still make sure that my minions keep a close eye on that God."

A raven's cawing suddenly split through the air like nails on a chalkboard. The unnerving sound came about twenty meters from where the two were standing.

"Odin's eyes. The Alfather, King of the Gods is catching wind of our meeting Frost King. We have over stayed our welcome." Said Sigyn, feeling it was time to go.

Thrym nodded in agreement. "Until we meet again Wife of the Deceiver." Then he disappeared in a cloud of frosted air.

Sigyn spoke softly,

_"Farewell giant. For soon, all will be wrong in this world, and my beloved will be set free to take his revenge on those that have wronged him." She then disappeared into the dark shroud of night._


End file.
